qpawnfandomcom-20200213-history
2009 Spain
Welcome to the international embassy of Spain! (Player added remarks) =Diplomatic Relations= Nation currently enjoys diplomatic relations with (List)---- Diplomatic missions;--Europe *Albania **Tirana (Embassy) *Andorra **Andorra la Vella (Embassy) *Austria **Vienna (Embassy) *Belgium **Brussels (Embassy) *Bosnia and Herzegovina **Sarajevo (Embassy) *Bulgaria **Sofia (Embassy) *Croatia **Zagreb (Embassy) *Cyprus **Nicosia (Embassy) *Czech Republic **Prague (Embassy) *Denmark **Copenhagen (Embassy) *Estonia **Tallinn (Embassy) *Finland **Helsinki (Embassy) *France **Paris (Embassy) **Bayonne (Consulate-General) **Bordeaux (Consulate-General) **Lyon (Consulate-General) **Montpellier (Consulate-General) **Marseille (Consulate-General) **Pau (Consulate-General) **Perpignan (Consulate-General) **Strasbourg (Consulate-General) **Toulouse (Consulate-General) *Germany **Berlin (Embassy) **Düsseldorf (Consulate-General) **Frankfurt (Consulate-General) **Hamburg (Consulate-General) **Hannover (Consulate-General) **Munich (Consulate-General) **Stuttgart (Consulate-General) *Greece **Athens (Embassy) *Holy See **Rome (Embassy) *Hungary **Budapest (Embassy) *Ireland **Dublin (Embassy) *Italy **Rome (Embassy) **Genova (Consulate-General) **Milan (Consulate-General) **Naples (Consulate-General) *Latvia **Riga (Embassy) *Lithuania **Vilnius (Embassy) *Luxembourg **Luxembourg (Embassy) *Macedonia **Skopje (Embassy) *Malta **Valletta (Embassy) *Netherlands **The Hague (Embassy) **Amsterdam (Consulate-General) *Norway **Oslo (Embassy) *Poland **Warsaw (Embassy) *Portugal **Lisbon (Embassy) **Oporto (Consulate-General) **Vila Real de Santo António (Consulate) *Romania **Bucharest (Embassy) *Russia **Moscow (Embassy) **Saint Petersburg (Consulate-General) *Serbia **Belgrade (Embassy) *Slovakia **Bratislava (Embassy) *Slovenia **Ljubljana (Embassy) *Sweden **Stockholm (Embassy) *Switzerland **Bern (Embassy) **Geneva (Consulate-General) **Zürich (Consulate-General) *Ukraine **Kiev (Embassy) *United Kingdom. **London (Embassy) **Edinburgh (Consulate-General) **Manchester (Consulate-General) North America *Canada **Ottawa (Embassy) **Montreal (Consulate-General) **Toronto (Consulate-General) *Costa Rica **San José (Embassy) *Cuba **Havana (Embassy) *Dominican Republic **Santo Domingo (Embassy) *El Salvador **San Salvador (Embassy) *Guatemala **Guatemala City (Embassy) *Haiti **Port-au-Prince (Embassy) *Honduras **Tegucigalpa (Embassy) *Jamaica **Kingston (Embassy) *Mexico **Mexico City (Embassy) **Guadalajara (Consulate-General) **Monterrey (Consulate-General) *Nicaragua **Managua (Embassy) *Panama **Panama City (Embassy) *Trinidad and Tobago **Port of Spain (Embassy) *United States **Washington DC (Embassy) **Boston (Consulate-General) **Chicago (Consulate-General) **Houston (Consulate-General) **Los Angeles (Consulate-General) **Miami (Consulate-General) **New Orleans (Consulate-General) **New York (Consulate-General) **San Francisco (Consulate-General) **San Juan (Consulate-General) http:// *Argentina **Buenos Aires (Embassy) **Bahía Blanca (Consulate-General) **Córdoba (Consulate-General) **Mendoza (Consulate-General) **Rosario (Consulate-General) *Bolivia **La Paz (Embassy) **Santa Cruz de la Sierra (Consulate-General) *Brazil **Brasília (Embassy) **Porto Alegre (Consulate-General) **Rio de Janeiro (Consulate-General) **Salvador (Consulate-General) **São Paulo (Consulate-General) *Chile **Santiago (Embassy) *Colombia **Bogotá (Embassy) **Cartagena (Consulate-General) *Ecuador **Quito (Embassy) **Guayaquil (Consulate-General) *Paraguay **Asunción (Embassy) *Peru **Lima (Embassy) *Uruguay **Montevideo (Embassy) *Venezuela **Caracas (Embassy) Middle East *Iran **Tehran (Embassy) *Iraq **Baghdad (Embassy) *Israel (diplomatic relations under review) **Tel Aviv (Embassy) **Jerusalem (Consulate-General) *Jordan **Amman (Embassy) *Kuwait **Kuwait City (Embassy) *Lebanon **Beirut (Embassy) *Oman **Muscat (Embassy) *Qatar **Doha (Embassy) *Saudi Arabia **Riyadh (Embassy) *Syria **Damascus (Embassy) *Turkey **Ankara (Embassy) **Istanbul (Consulate-General) *United Arab Emirates **Abu Dhabi (Embassy) *Yemen **Sana'a (Embassy) * Africa *Algeria **Algiers (Embassy) **Oran (Consulate-General) *Angola **Luanda (Embassy) *Cameroon **Yaounde (Embassy) *Cape Verde **Praia (Embassy) *Cote d'Ivoire **Abidjan (Embassy) *Democratic Republic of the Congo **Kinshasa (Embassy) *Egypt **Cairo (Embassy) **Alexandria (Consulate-General) *Equatorial Guinea **Malabo (Embassy) **Bata (Consulate-General) *Ethiopia **Addis Ababa (Embassy) *Gabon **Libreville (Embassy) *Ghana (suspended) **Accra (Embassy) *Guinea **Conakry (Embassy) *Guinea-Bissau **Bissau (Embassy) *Kenya **Nairobi (Embassy) *Libya **Tripoli (Embassy) *Mali **Bamako (Embassy) *Mauritania **Nouakchott (Embassy) *Morocco **Rabat (Embassy) **Casablanca (Consulate-General) **Nador (Consulate-General) **Tanger (Consulate-General) **Tetuan (Consulate-General) *Mozambique **Maputo (Embassy) *Namibia **Windhoek (Embassy) *Niger **Niamey (Embassy) *Nigeria **Abuja (Embassy) **Lagos (Consulate-General) *Senegal **Dakar (Embassy) *South Africa **Pretoria (Embassy) **Cape Town (Embassy/Consulate-General) *Sudan **Khartoum (Embassy) *Tanzania **Dar es Salaam (Embassy) *Tunisia **Tunis (Embassy) *Zimbabwe **Harare (Embassy) Asia *Afghanistan **Kabul (Embassy) *Bangladesh **Dhaka (Embassy) *China **Beijing (Embassy) **Hong Kong (Consulate-General) **Shanghai (Consulate-General) *India **New Delhi (Embassy) **Mumbai (Consulate-General) *Indonesia **Jakarta (Embassy) *Japan **Tokyo (Embassy) *Kazakhstan **Astana (Embassy) *Malaysia **Kuala Lumpur (Embassy) *Pakistan **Islamabad (Embassy) *Philippines **Manila (Embassy) *Singapore **Singapore (Embassy) *South Korea **Seoul (Embassy) *Republic of China (Taiwan) **Taipei (Spanish Chamber of Commerce) *Thailand **Bangkok (Embassy) *Vietnam **Hanoi (Embassy) Oceania *Australia **Canberra (Embassy) **Melbourne (Consulate-General) **Sydney (Consulate-General) *New Zealand **Wellington (Embassy) Nation is a member of (List) Permanent Observer to the African Union European Union and NATO United Nations OECD UNESCO FAO Council of Europe Permanent Observer to the Organization of American States Nation is a signatory to the following treaties (list) //We will do this bit later, just have the template up so we can do it. =Summary= Spain, (Spanish: España) or the Kingdom of Spain (Spanish: Reino de España), is a country located mostly in southwestern Europe on the Iberian Peninsula. The Spanish mainland is bordered to the south and east by the Mediterranean Sea except for a small land boundary with Gibraltar; to the north by France, Andorra, and the Bay of Biscay; and to the west by the Atlantic Ocean and Portugal. Spanish territory also includes the Balearic Islands in the Mediterranean, the Canary Islands in the Atlantic Ocean off the African coast, and two autonomous cities in North Africa, Ceuta and Melilla, that border Morocco. With an area of 504,030 km², Spain is the second largest country in Western Europe after France. Spain is a democracy organised in the form of a parliamentry government under a constitutional monarchy. It is a developed country with the eighth largest economy in the world based on nominal GDP. =Brief History= Because of its location, Spain has been subject to many external influences, often simultaneously, since prehistoric times. At times the country itself has been an important source of influence to other regions. Archaeological and genetic evidence strongly suggests that the Iberian Peninsula acted as one of three major refugia from which northern Europe was repopulated following the end of the last ice age. It has also played an important part in Europe and even the world at certain historic times; in the latter case when it was the seat of a global empire that has left a legacy of 400 million Spanish speakers today. The combination of external influences with the interactions of the culturally and politically differentiated regions of the rugged peninsula has produced a dramatic history, typified by alternating periods of unity and disunity under very different regimes. =Diplomatic Messages= (Please post them here) =Resources= *Spain on Wikipedia *Spain on the BBC *Spain on the CIA world factbook *Homepage of the Spanish government